


Trouble

by chikachoo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikachoo/pseuds/chikachoo
Summary: Lucy felt closest to Natsu when he was being his normal dork self. She especially loved it when she saw sides to his playful personality privy to her eyes only. NaLu One-shot Smut. Entry for Nalu Love Fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie this was partially inspired by the Gerrard Butler dance scene in PS I love you and I thought Natsu would do that for Lucy. It’s something you would only do when you feel completely comfortable with your lover. Enjoy! 
> 
> Sexual Content ahead so read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Prompts – Intimacy, Sweet//Rough
> 
> Song prompts:  
> River – Bishop Briggs  
> Pour some sugar on me – Def Leopard  
> Trouble - Greg Dulli ft. Kerry Brown

 

A long day at the desk trying to write her novel was tiring. Today the words just didn’t seem to flow, writing was like breathing for Lucy, but not today. Writer’s block was so incredibly frustrating, especially when the novel was an autobiography of Fairy Tail’s adventures. Maybe she should ask Levy at the guild for some guidance as her self-proclaimed editor and best friend. The house was feeling empty due to Natsu being on a mission with Gajeel, it had been a week since they had left. Loneliness was starting to kick in and Lucy found herself longing for her mischievous life partner, who’s presence lightened any mood, even if he was a nuisance at times. It was amazing how much she loved her pink haired dork and he could be a doofus at times.

Before Natsu went on his mission, Lucy had awoken to see Natsu had disappeared. She arrived at the guild to find Natsu sitting at their table with his shit-eating grin when he was up to something or had already done the deed. Judging by the way he was snickering he had yet to see the outcome. Soon after, Gray burst into the guild-hall stark naked, shouting expletives before launching himself at Natsu. Poor Biska tried to cover Asuka’s eyes and ears, to which Mira lent her assistance. Natsu had decided to put itching powder in Gray’s trunks. Subsequently this lead to a prank war which lasted until Erza slammed their heads together, ordering them to clean up.

Lucy chuckled at the memory, he was a knucklehead but it was one of the many traits that made Natsu. Be it a rather large side of him because Lucy wouldn’t know what to do if Natsu starting acting serious and mature. Scoffing at the thought Lucy mused it would be a cold day in hell when Natsu gave up his inner child. The irony being the possibility was even lower with Natsu, considering the man was a walking furnace.

Deciding she wouldn’t wait up any longer, Lucy walked over to the chest of draws to select some nightwear. Gripping one of Natsu old t-shirts, she quickly stripped off before adorning the oversized material. Sighing happily, inhaling his familiar smoky scent, subconsciously she could hear him calling her weird, but she could care less at the moment. The house didn’t feel right, she felt like a pea in a drum, his absence leaving the place with an emptiness. Lucy knew it was because she was rarely without him since they were always together. They went on missions together, went to the guild, ate, slept and bathed. Some might say they were a clingy couple but that wasn’t it, they loved to be in one another's company. Best friends come lovers and nothing could make their relationship more intimate. There were no secrets between them, only love, laughter and adventure and it was bliss.   Snuggling into the blankets of their bed Lucy wished her personal heater was present as her feet felt like icicles, he hated it when she put them on his back. It would be payback for leaving her for so long.  

“Lucy!” Natsu’s familiar loud voice filled the house, the clarity meant he had belted out her name as he came through the door.

“I’m upstairs!” Calling enthusiastically Lucy leaned over to fluff up the pillows on his side of the bed. Excitement welling up she had to force herself not to run downstairs and waste the heat she had spent time building up. A sudden blast of music from the entertainment lacrima they had purchased made her jump, however, the familiar tune made her cheeks hurt from her thousand-watt smile. Swinging her head around Lucy spotted Natsu’s extended arm in the doorway, clicking his fingers in time to the music.  Unable to help herself Lucy shook with giggles.

If Natsu knew how to do anything it was making an entrance. Springing himself into the doorway, leaning one arm on the frame Natsu swayed his hips. Turning, he gyrated against the wood, a naughty grin on his face but mirth lit his eyes. Breaking away from the frame with flare she didn’t know he possessed. Natsu sauntered forward gripping the lapels of his jacket and sliding it to hang in the crooks of his elbows. Lucy whooped as he rippled in front of her, tight abs undulated, the deliciously toned muscle of his body being flaunted. Facing away, Natsu exaggerated shaking his derrière still keeping eye contact, a cheeky smile flashing as he whipped his vest off.  

“Oh my god, Natsu!” Finding it hard to breathe through laughter, any melancholy that she had felt through the day was forgotten when he danced. Doing the same lame dance moves he bestowed upon everyone at the Christmas party.

“I’m just gettin’ fired up Luce, watch this!” Lucy watched as he tried to remove his pants with the same speedy accuracy as Gray. Only to end up tripping, barely standing upright when he recovered balance. Red boxers hung half off one butt cheek where his trousers had snagged, was he trying to kill her? Death by laughter. Natsu’s lack of grace added to his charm, this side to his playful personality only she got to see. It was absolutely amazing and she couldn’t love him more for it.  

“I think you need to get some stripping lessons from Gray.” At her remark, Natsu’s head shot around, his trademark toothy grin spelling out one thing to her, trouble.

“Ice dick ain’t teachin’ me nothing. I’ll teach you!” Lucy raised a trimmed eyebrow the challenge. Game on.

“Oh and that would be?”  Rather than an answer, Natsu’s hand shot out, removing her comforter in a lightning fast movement. Catching a flailing ankle in his grasp and pulling her toward him, Natsu chuckled as he jumped on the bed to straddle her legs. Lucy was momentarily confused as he faced away from her, then he looked back. It was the look of the devil. Suddenly her shrieks filled the room as Natsu pounced, tickling her feet. Bucking to try and get him off Lucy cursed, he had moved to sit on her stomach, making it impossible to shift him. Natsu was so god damn strong and she was positive she was getting a stitch from laughing too much.  

“See Lucy? This is what happens when you mock me” His impudent cackle reflected his spirited touches.

“Natsu! Please!” Still trying to throw the slayer, she resorted to projectiles, the pillows.

“Please, what?” Natsu’s sing-song tone couldn’t have been smugger, he knew he had her. Pouting Lucy conceded he had won this round.

“Have mercy!” It was wheezy plea but his enhanced hearing was useful when she was barely capable of forming a coherent sentence.  Tormenting glides turned into a massage, calloused finger kneading the soles of her feet. A pleasured sigh escaped her as Natsu worked magic with his talented fingers. It didn’t take long for Lucy to discover Natsu was an especially gifted tactile learner in the bedroom.

“That wasn’t so hard, eh?” Natsu moved alongside her, pulling her legs onto his lap, continuing with his heavenly treatment.

“Bastard.” The content smirk on her face caused affection to bubble in Natsu’s chest. Magic heated fingers pressed into her calf muscle, Lucy whined her approval, turning onto her front. Natsu was known for his talent at fighting but unbeknownst to most was his talent for using his hands, especially giving the best massages. Lucy melted into the bedsheets, oh heaven is a place on earth when Natsu Dragneel was using his calloused digits to work her thigh muscles.  

“You’re the one who just came home. I should be given you the special treatment.” At the confession, Lucy felt the man behind her pause before continuing. She felt the mattress shift as Natsu moved to straddle her again, still working miracles on her body.

“Luce, I ain’t complaining. I got a cracking view.” Natsu burst out laughing at his own pun, referring to the rump that had been revealed by his rucked up shirt in the tickle session.

“You are so lucky that you’re giving the world’s best massage right now, otherwise I would punch you.” Still chuckling Natsu grasped the cheeks in question, kneading the flesh, causing the mood to shift from relaxed too sensual. Lucy keened and arched into the motion, a familiar ache forming in the pit of her stomach. Natsu’s loving touches brought forth a yearning, the longing she felt in his absence culminating into need. Smelling her arousal Natsu panted, smoothing his palms up her toned, bringing his t-shirt up in the movement.

 Fuck, she looked beautiful laid out in his clothes. Just thinking of her covered in his scent and aroused got him fired up, honestly, she had so much power over him. Anything Lucy asked, he would gladly answer, especially to the unspoken call of her body. Pressing an open languid kiss at the base of her spine, a wicked grin formed on his lips as he dug his palm into the erogenous zone by his lips. Yelping Lucy was helpless to do anything but submissively tilt her hips, one well-positioned touch made her thrum with need. Knowing how to play her body like fine-tuned instrument, Natsu gave one buttock a tight squeeze before running a thumb over her panty covered core. Careening backward whimpering, Lucy could only feel as he pressed in, the fabric causing delicious friction against her engorged vulva. Moving to place pressure over her entrance, her juices soaked her panties, Natsu groaned at how wet she was.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” True to his confession his dick was at full mast, causing an impressive tent in his boxers. Lucy having had enough of his motionless thumb push back, succeeding in further tormenting herself as he brushed over her sensitive clit. Instinctively opening her legs, a high pitched moan served as a mating call to Natsu’s primitive side. Stretching the thong over a cheek, Natsu groaned at the pretty pink folds revealed to him and the subsequent strong aroma of her arousal. Growling he repositioned his legs to hold hers open, giving him full access since her hip were essentially resting on his lap. Natsu felt the pressure in his dick escalate at seeing Lucy so vulnerable.

Tracing his fingers over her sensitive flesh, tugging on the tuft of hair above her mound, asking her to prostrate herself further. The animalistic side of him wanted full submission, for Lucy to lose herself completely in the moment. Only when she tilted her ass up further did he act, dragging two fingers through her folds, scissoring to expose her. Whimpering Lucy felt the cold air against her painfully distended clit, god she wanted his touch so badly. Finally, she felt him move, but it was to circle her clit teasingly, occasionally flicking, sending delicious tremors from her core to her nipples which were pushing into the mattress.

Natsu continued to massage her pleasure points as he now stroked directly over her clit, her pussy now glistening, his lap becoming damp with the proof of her excitement. Lucy could have screamed when he pinched, causing another gush of liquid from her opening. Natsu didn’t care if anyone called him a pervert but the sight of her clenching her pelvic muscles in pleasure, which in turn caused her vagina to visibly contract. The sight almost caused him to blow his load. Lucy would never let him live it down if he became a two pump chump. That thought in mind Natsu pushed two fingers inside, curling his fingers into g-spot before starting an upwards pump into her weak spot. Gasping Lucy clasped the bedsheets as Natsu mercilessly pleasured her, the pleasure causing her vision to blur. The consistent attention to g-spot started to build up another pressure, it felt a bit disconcerting but great at the same time.

“N-Natsuu…wai-” Her climax hit along with a gush of liquid that coated his lap and lower abdomen. Natsu had never seen anything so hot in his life and tugged his dick out of his pants, shifting into a better position. Grabbing her rear Natsu steadily penetrated, pushing through the contractions of her orgasm. Lucy cried out as she felt Natsu enter her, stretching her walls to capacity. Lucy’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt his tip nudge her cervix, the feeling of being so incredibly full of Natsu was one that would never tire. Pinned under him and full to hilt, Lucy opened her legs further for better movement as he did a slow grind, rocking gently for her to adjust to his size. She felt him lean down to suckle on her pulse, one hand reaching around to squeeze her breast. Lucy cried out as he started a steady rhythm, the feeling of his cock massaging her walls was amazing.

Natsu was struggling, he had been away for a long time and a lack of fun time with Lucy meant he was a lot more sensitive. Using the strength in his powerful thighs to hold his weight, Natsu used his other hand to perform a fast flickering movement over her clit. Lucy yelled his name the sensations became too much. The combination of Natsu hitting her g-spot again plus the light slap on her clit was the final straw. Lucy exploded again, liquid coating both their thighs as Lucies body started to shake with the force of her orgasm. The contraction of vaginal muscles pulled Natsu into his own orgasm, pushing himself deep inside her, his hands pinned her hips in place as he pumped her full of his seed with a guttural growl. Collapsing by Lucy’s side, Natsu noticed she was still shivering and turned her towards him.

“Hey, Luce are you okay?” The concerned alarm in his voice made her beam. That was her Natsu, he was always thinking of her, always by her side.

“I’m fine Natsu, just hold me.” Catching his eye as he smiled sweetly, Lucy sighed as Natsu cradled her to his chest. The act so affectionate and loving it brought on a swell of emotion in her chest. Cheek pressed against a solid pectoral Lucy couldn’t help the lone tear that escaped her control. A comforting touch brushed it away before tilting her chin up. Natsu placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

 _“I love you.”_ Simple, honest, profound and exactly what she needed in her vulnerable moment. It was another one of Natsu’s unlikely talents, to be so in tune and say what needed to be said. It was so like him, to take a leap towards the future without looking back. Lucy would follow him without hesitation because that was their bond as lovers and best friends.

_“I love you too.”_


End file.
